Bittersweet kiss
by Antares mint
Summary: un compromiso, un beso y un ultimatum


Bueno que puedo decir, el desvelo me persigue y estos son los resultados, espero que les agrade y sea de fácil lectura.

Disclaimer: Magical girl lyrical Nanoha y demás personajes mencionados… no me pertenecen.

* * *

La noticia estalló como bomba en sus oídos. Le tomó más de unos segundos digerir el bocado, y sin contemplación lanzó una afilada y mordaz mirada, a la que por tanto años fue su amiga.

Con la sangre hirviendo y la rabia brotando de su persona, subió al cuarto de la festejada, azotando la puerta tan fuerte que retumbó en su marco. El sonido que este acto ocasionó, fue tan estridente, que todos los invitados en el salón pudieron notar que aquella rubia se encontraba furiosa.

Algunos convidados dirigieron automáticamente miradas hacia la festejada, quien solo hacia hasta lo imposible por tratar de explicarles con gesto que allí no pasaba nada. Aunque en el fondo ella sabía, que eso no era cierto; conocía a su amiga hace demasiados años y sabia que al subir las escaleras y entrar en su alcoba, nada bueno le esperaría.

Como león enjaulado recorría la habitación de un lado para otro, esperando a que la estúpida de Nanoha hiciera su entrada. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle esto? ¿Por qué le invito sin decirle el motivo? Y más importante aun… ¿Por qué decidió ir sin saber de qué se trataba?

Se sintió tonta al recordar arreglándose esmeradamente durante toda la mañana, y todo para esto. Más pasaron segundos, minutos y de la cobarde pelirroja ni su sombra. ¿Acaso Nanoha ni siquiera se iba a atrever a darle la cara?

Por primera vez desde que entró, contemplo aquella habitación que tanto conocía, y se encontró sola, tan sola que nadie escuchaba su rabia, su enojo, su odio… su llanto. Aunque daría lo que fuese, porque ella ya estuviese allí, escuchándola.

Apretó fuertemente sus dientes al recordar, la dicha, las risas, los aplausos de hace rato… Claro no era para menos; para muchos era un acto ansiado, esperado y anhelado ¡La más pequeña de los Takamachi se acababa de comprometer! Pero ¿quién diablos era ese? ¿De dónde salió? ¡¿Por qué nunca lo vio merodeando?!... tal vez si lo hubiese visto, podría haberle ahuyentado, amedrentado, espantado… como ya lo había hecho con tantos otros, más de una vez.

Se dejo caer con brusquedad sobre la cama de Nanoha e intentó encontrar un poco de consuelo y alivio, pero estos se negaron a llegar.

Recostada boca abajo, se reprocha una y otra vez su negligencia, su descuido. Coge prestado el conejo de felpa favorito de Nanoha; lo abraza con tanta fuerza, que más que un abrazo parece que lo estuviese asfixiando.

Con frustración, clava sus uñas en él, lo muerde y entierra su rostro rojo de ira, con la esperanza de que aplaque y cese su llanto, aunque sea un poco. Los porqués y los tal vez llenan su mente, y de todos ellos solo uno parece importante… tal vez si se hubiese fijado en "ese" a tiempo… nada de esto estaría pasando.

¡Como deseaba haberlo visto antes! Yuuno Scrya, ¡qué nombre tan nauseabundo! Si por donde se le viera, ese tipo no le llegaba ni a los talones. Había un abismo de separación entre él y ella… y aun así; a él si lo creían digno de ella, de su Nanoha… No a ella.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar al recordar el rostro sonriente de Shiro, el padre de Nanoha, de Kyōya y todos sus familiares; cuando el cara de rata ese, pedía su mano.

¡Como deseaba poder devolver el tiempo! y con eso poder impedir, evitar… las sonrisas, los abrazos, las charlas, el tiempo que de seguro pasaron juntos… los besos que él seguramente le robó… aquellos que alguna vez fueron suyos.

La puerta de madera resuena. ¡Ya era hora! A duras penas levanta el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, que aun salen sin control. De pronto la siente, Nanoha ya está allí. No necesita mirarla para saber que la observa, que corrió tras de ella… y la dolorosa realidad, está a punto de ser revelada.

Apacigua su llanto, se levanta y la mira. Su rostro parece de funeral; esta allí, de pie frente a la puerta. La cierra suavemente con su mano, da dos pasos al frente y un largo suspiro escapa de sus labios.

Se miran y por primera vez no logran entenderse solo con miradas; esta vez serán necesarias las palabras. Sin embargo la mirada azul esta nublada, perdida, afligida… sabe que ha herido, a quien más le importa y ama en la vida.

Entonces Fate flaquea y corre, Nanoha la recibe con los brazos abiertos. Se tambalean cuando el cuerpo de la rubia la impacta, sin embargo no hay problema, una vez más, como siempre logra sostenerla.

Fate se suelta a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de la pelirroja, humedeciendo su elegante vestido. Nanoha quiere llorar con ella, pero no lo hace. Sabe que solo sería peor. Laboriosamente traga saliva, al tiempo que hace lo mismo con su dolor.

Fate no puede ni quiere creerlo, su amiga, compañera, confidente, su familia… ¡su todo! Acaba de comprometerse con un total desconocido, con ese que no le llega ni a los talones… con ese que no tenía que haber aparecido nunca en su historia. Golpea repetidamente el pecho de Nanoha, quiere amortiguar su ira contra ella, quiere que entienda su frustración, quiere matarla con su odio… matarla para que no pueda pertenecerle a ese, ni a nadie… a nadie que no sea ella.

Fate se separa un momento de la cobriza. Mira detalladamente su rostro; siempre le ha parecido un ángel… así lo comprueban, sus ojos lavandas, sus aterciopelados labios rosa cerezo y unos rebeldes cabellos cobrizos, que le coronan la frente.

Nanoha acuna el rostro de Fate con ambas manos; y con los pulgares retira dos furtivas lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas. Pero es un acto vano; Nuevas y más constantes gotas saladas, son enviadas para reemplazar las que ella ha quitado.

— Fate…— susurra— Nunca quise… Eres…

 _¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba intentando decirle?! ¡¿Qué rayos era para ella?!..._

… _¡Que estaba cometiendo un error! era lo que esperaba le dijese. ¡Que si era necesario huirían juntas! ¡Que ella era el amor de su vida! Solo ella y nadie más._

—… Mi mejor amiga.

 _Imbécil, estúpida, tonta, ciega, idiota… ¡cobarde!_

— No quiero perderte— dice Fate— ¡No puedo perderte! ¡No puedo!...— se refugia en el pecho de la cobriza, mientras el llanto se escapa desconsoladamente— No puedo, ni quiero ser tu amiga, Nanoha.

— Fate, yo… No sé que más…

— Quiero que me veas, me hables, me cuides, me abraces y me beses… Cómo lo hacías antes, como lo hiciste siempre. ¡Tú lo prometiste Nanoha! tú prometiste que estaríamos siempre juntas.

— Pídeme lo que quieras, pero no esto… ¡No puedo!— se ve tan calmada hablándole, aun así, Fate sabe que ella también sufre y sus propias palabras le corroen.

— ¿Por qué?— susurra la de ojos borgoña.

—… Porque aunque yo sienta lo mismo que tú, no puedo ser egoísta y decepcionar a mi familia. ¡Soy cobarde Fate! No soy tan valiente como tú… No podría alejarme de ellos, no podría dejarlo todo, no podría soportar una vida lejos de ellos, y mucho menos su rechazo.

 _Decepción_. De entre todas las razones que Nanoha le pudo dar a Fate, esa era la que más peso tenia para la rubia. Porque aunque doliera y lastimara en el fondo la entendía.

El asunto nunca fue entre ese intruso y ella. El asunto siempre fue, entre ella y la familia de Nanoha… y ante ellos, tenía la guerra perdida. Incluso sin siquiera comenzarla.

— Pídeme lo que quieras— repitió la cobriza.

Fate dudó. ¿Qué pedirle?... Claro, además de que la prefiera a ella y se quedara a su lado para siempre.

Por más que buscaba y rebusca, no había nada que quisiera más que una eternidad a su lado. Pero lo poco, o quizá mucho que pedía, era demasiado para Nanoha. No le daría nada… nada más, de lo que ya le había dado.

En un intento desesperado, Fate estrecha a Nanoha entre sus brazos, quizá por una última vez. Muerde su dedo índice, levanta la mirada y se hunde en ese mar lavanda, que la llevo al paraíso tantas veces…

— Quiero un beso. — susurró.

Se miraron en silencio y no hizo falta decir nada… El deseo ya había sido conjurado.

Lentamente se acercaron. La pelirroja, la acerca mucho más a ella, atrayéndola suavemente por la cintura. Ya frente a frente, ninguna de las dos se atreve a cerrar los ojos. Ambas quieren perpetuar, prologar… alargar el momento eternamente, tanto como les fuese posible.

En silencio y sin palabras llegan a una conclusión, será Nanoha quien llevará el control de ese último deseo.

Roza sus labios suavemente, acariciándolos con los suyos; los deja a milímetros, levita sobre ella. Quiere disfrutar del momento y tatuarlo en su alma, como un recuerdo para el futuro; un futuro donde ya no podrá hacerlo.

Comienza besando la comisura de sus labios, para luego unir sus bocas e iniciar una tortuosa danza de frenesí y bittersweet.

Las manos de la pelirroja no tardan en cobrar vida, y acarician a la rubia desde los hombros, hasta el cuello; dejando una mano en este último, mientras la otra la sube hasta su rostro. Enreda furiosamente sus dedos entre su cabello, tomándola de la nuca con la fuerza necesaria para absorber sus labios con intensidad. Al fin cierran los ojos. Fate se aferra a su espalda con desesperación y corresponde al beso, con el mismo ímpetu.

Maldito beso, otorgado con dulzura y recibido amargamente. ¿Así debía ser? Si, dulcemente amargo, como todo beso que se da al final. Una despedida obligatoria, un sueño desdeñado, una esperanza rota. El que más se disfruta, el que menos se anhela. Él que mejor sabe y el que más se odia… por ser el último.

Entonces, después de lo dulce, lo amargo, el martirio y lo frenético… como todo, se termina.

Fate abre los ojos, Nanoha no lo hace. La observa unos segundos y aspira quizá por una última vez, su aroma. Da un fuerte suspiro y aunque le torture y martirice le susurra como último recurso desesperado… un ultimátum.

— Nanoha, aunque te ame más que a nadie en el mundo… contigo o sin ti la vida sigue. — susurra al oído de la pelirroja.

Deposita un último beso en la frente de su cobriza y se marcha. No tiene nada que hacer en esa casa, ni en esa fiesta. Ella no tiene nada que celebrar.

Nanoha abre la boca, en cuanto el calor del cuerpo de Fate la abandona, escucha la puerta y solo entonces se atreve a abrir los ojos. Siente el ardor de las lagrimas quemar por salir, pero se contiene. Abajo, en su sala, hay mucha gente importante en su vida, que la espera para celebrar su compromiso.

Mira la puerta por donde Fate acaba de salir y las últimas palabras que le dijo queman en su cabeza. Esboza una triste sonrisa… Lo acaba de comprender:

"En toda historia hay un príncipe y una princesa, que viven felices por siempre. En su historia… el príncipe es Fate y tontamente lo está dejando escapar"...

Finito.

* * *

Este creo tiene un final abierto… Así que ustedes denles el final que más les guste, ya sea que Nanoha no haga nada y siga con la farsa por cobarde. Complaciendo a su familia, quien la desea al lado de un buen chico… o que Nanoha salga corriendo como desesperada atrás de Fate para amarrarla en un abrazo que no le deje ir nunca y sin importar nada, se atreva a hacer una vida a su lado… Ustedes elijan.

Sin más, como siempre digo… si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer estas letras.


End file.
